Container reference tracking in deduplication systems assists in keeping track of a relationship between pre-duplication images of data and post-duplication data arranged in containers. However, traditional methods of tracking and managing references between the images and the containers require managing a list of all references in memory and checking each reference to determine which images refer to a given container. As a result, traditional methods of tracking and managing references require a substantial amount of memory and CPU processing time to determine which images refer to a given container.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional container reference tracking technologies.